La Pyramide
by Fleur Despois
Summary: "Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir." Voilà qui n'est pas si loin de la vérité, pour un briseur de sort. Demandez donc à Bill Weasley. Parce que braver une malédiction millénaire, ça c'est du sport.


_Le coin de l'auteur :_

Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà (après une looooooongue pause) avec un petit OS sans grande prétention. J'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Donc voilà. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être vraiment satisfaite mais je l'aime bien.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 **Juliette54 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis très contente que cet OS t'ait plu. J'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'il y ait un passé magique pour d'autres pays et de ce point de vue, l'Egypte présentait beaucoup de belles possibilités. Surtout avec ce qu'évoque JK Rowling dans _Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban._ Bref, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS et j'espère que ça se ressent. Merci encore !

* * *

 **La Pyramide**

 **.**

 _"Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir."_

Dante Alighieri, "Le Purgatoire", _La Divine Comédie_

 **.**

« On est coincé. »

Bill secoua la tête, agacé. Il ramena une longue mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

« Non. On est juste... momentanément immobilisé, corrigea-t-il.

\- Donc, on est coincé.

\- Oh, tais-toi et aide-moi à trouver un moyen de sortir. »

Pour être tout à fait franc, ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. Un tombeau sans pièges, c'était trop beau pour exister et Bill aurait mieux fait de s'en souvenir. Ils avaient passé le sphinx sans problème. D'ailleurs, la bestiole avait eu l'air sacrément déçu de ne pas pouvoir les dévorer. Mais bon, une promesse était une promesse et ils avaient correctement répondu à la question - trop facile, avait même cru bon d'ajouter Gareth, son coéquipier. Mouais. Trop facile, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans ce trou.

Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais briseur de sort, c'est un métier à risques. Et c'est vraiment mal payé, en plus.

Bill agita sa baguette et essaya une combinaison de sorts conjureurs particulièrement élaborée. Et particulièrement inefficace, apparemment. Il baissa le bras.

« On est dans la bouse de dragon. Et jusqu'aux oreilles, remarqua-t-il avec fatalisme.

\- Ah bon ? J'avais comme un doute... » grinça Gareth.

Dans le fond, Gareth était un type bien. Il fallait creuser loin, mais c'était un type bien. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et il l'avait tiré d'affaire plusieurs fois. Bill ne pouvait repenser sans frissonner à la fosse à scorpions dans ce temple de la Vallée des Rois. Il avait bien failli y laisser sa peau, cette fois-là.

Bref, présentement avachi sur le sol poussiéreux de leur trou, Gareth ne lui était vraiment pas très utile.

« Arrête de t'agiter. Pose-toi et réfléchis, conseilla-t-il. Regarde-moi, je suis le calme incarné.

\- Eh bien, si le calme incarné pouvait nous sortir de là dans les prochaines minutes, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant, » rétorqua Bill.

Ça eut au moins le don de lui clouer le bec. Bill essaya quelques autres sorts, en vain. Comme si cette fosse avait été imperméabilisée contre la magie. Après plusieurs minutes à s'acharner sans succès, il se laissa tomber avec la grâce d'un hippopotame à côté de Gareth.

D'ici à ce que quelqu'un remarque leur absence, puis s'en inquiète, avant d'éventuellement songer qu'il faudrait peut-être envoyer des secours, ils avaient le temps de mourir deux ou trois fois. Et pas d'une mort rapide, ce serait trop beau. Non, deux ou trois morts lentes et douloureuses. Perspective ô combien réjouissante...

Soudain, il entendit un grattement. Il se redressa.

« Tu as entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ? »

Nouveau grattement.

« Ça. »

Gareth ne répondit pas mais il avait levé sa baguette. Bill jeta un _Hominium_ _Revelio_ , juste au cas où, mais dans ce tombeau perdu au milieu des sables, il y avait peu de chances pour que ce qui produisait ce grattement déplaisant soit encore vivant. Et ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

Bill serra les dents. Dans un grondement de tremblement de terre, une grosse pierre s'enfonça dans le mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout bruit cessa pour laisser place à un silence d'autant plus assourdissant. Bill fixa le trou, s'attendant presque à ce qu'un truc affreux lui saute au nez s'il osait se pencher pour voir de plus près.

Finalement, il y eut un miaulement.

« Un chat ? » s'étonna Gareth.

Il s'accroupit. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une paire de moustaches frémissantes apparurent. C'était bel et bien un chat et ça devait faire un moment qu'il était là. Il était à moitié momifié. Son pelage avait disparu par endroit, ne laissant que de grandes plaques de peau parcheminée. Cette bestiole aurait dû être morte. Mais à voir l'éclat vif de ses yeux verts, elle ne l'était certainement pas. Un chat-Inferi. Ce boulot lui en aurait décidément fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Minou, minou, » minauda Gareth.

L'animal avança à pas veloutés et ronronna de bien-être quand les doigts de Gareth entreprirent de le gratter derrière les oreilles.

« Comment tu as fait ça, toi ? marmonna Bill.

\- C'est un don naturel, fanfaronna son coéquipier. Les animaux m'adorent.

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi. »

Il se pencha pour observer le trou par lequel le chat était sorti. Il envoya une série d'étincelles qui rougeoyèrent un long moment dans l'obscurité. Ce serait sans doute un peu étroit, mais…

« Arrête de jouer et amène-toi, » rouspéta-t-il.

Il se glissa le premier dans l'étroit boyau. C'était noir, plein de poussière et incroyablement oppressant. Bill serra les dents et progressa sur les coudes, priant pour en voir rapidement le bout. En fait, ce fut remarquablement court. En moins d'une minute, il s'étirait mollement les bras avec un soupir de contentement. Gareth le suivit de près, accompagné du chat qui semblait l'avoir adopté.

Fort opportunément, cette pièce-ci avait une porte et ladite porte donnait sur un couloir, ce qui constituait une amélioration sensible de leur situation. Rasséréné, Bill se mit en marche, talonné par son coéquipier. Il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour tout, trouver cette maudite salle du trésor, s'assurer qu'aucun mauvais sort ne pesait sur l'or et repartir pour laisser les gobelins s'en mettre plein les poches.

Le souci, c'était que ces vieilles pyramides étaient de vrais labyrinthes. S'y retrouver relevait bien plus souvent de la chance que de la logique pure. Les anciens Egyptiens ne plaisantaient pas avec la mort. Ils prenaient très au sérieux l'idée de repos éternel, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne facilitait absolument pas son travail.

Soudain, le pied de Bill buta contre quelque chose. Il abaissa sa baguette. C'était un pied entouré de bandelettes de lin jaunâtres. Un pied de femme ou d'adolescent, probablement. Il le ramassa, vaguement dégoûté et le montra à Gareth. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Garde-le. Si celui qui l'a perdu est en colère, le lui rendre t'attirera peut-être ses bonnes grâces.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie de croiser quelqu'un qui perd des morceaux… » ironisa Bill.

Il glissa néanmoins le pied dans son sac en bandoulière, s'attirant un miaulement désapprobateur de la part du chat. Il sentit un frisson glacial glisser dans son dos. Bizarre.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ils se perdirent encore davantage dans le lacis de couloirs et de pièces, plus ou moins vastes, plus ou moins bien décorées. Sur leur trajet, ils déjouèrent quelques pièges sans grande originalité. Toutefois, la notion d'originalité chez Bill était assez largement faussée depuis sa rencontre avec une pyramide soumise à un très puissant maléfice de Difformité qui vous faisait pousser une tête ou trois pieds supplémentaires quand vous aviez le malheur d'y pénétrer, sans doute ne fallait-il pas prendre son avis pour argent comptant sur ce point. Malgré tout, plus le temps passait, plus Bill se disait que quelque chose clochait. C'était trop facile.

Ils évitèrent une nouvelle trappe habilement dissimulée dans le sol – hors de question de se faire avoir deux fois. Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste pièce, d'où rayonnaient quatre couloirs.

 _« Viens… »_

Bill s'arrêta brusquement.

« Tu as entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ? »

Bill scruta avec attention les couloirs. Mais il ne vit rien que les ténèbres épaisses. Gareth haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'un des murs, pour voir si un indice quelconque ne s'y dissimulait pas.

 _« Viens à moi… Retrouve-moi… »_

La voix semblait venir de partout à la fois. Mais c'était impossible… Il sentit quelque chose s'agiter dans son sac. Le pied… Tandis que Gareth était toujours occupé avec son mur, le chat à ses pieds, Bill libéra le pied qui se mit à avancer tout seul. Le jeune homme le suivit.

 _« Oui… Rejoins-moi… »_

Comme hypnotisé, Bill suivit le pied, sans savoir où il allait le conduire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce serait absolument merveilleux. Sa baguette jetait une lueur faiblarde et diffuse. Les ombres semblaient se jouer de lui, disparaître ici pour mieux l'avaler plus loin. C'était vraiment… étrange.

 _« Mon amour… »_

Et soudain, Bill se retrouva dans une pièce magnifique. Sur les murs, les fresques rehaussées d'or semblaient presque vivantes, tant les couleurs étaient vives. A son arrivée, des lampes à huile s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes, enveloppant la pièce d'une lumière chaude et dansante. Au centre, se dressait un immense sarcophage de granit noir, dont le couvercle était entrouvert.

Une main en sortit et la plus jolie créature que le monde ait jamais engendrée s'en extirpa. Elle était vêtue de lin blanc, sur lequel brillaient une ceinture et un pectoral d'or et de joyaux. De longs cheveux noirs retombaient souplement sur ses épaules graciles et encadraient un visage que le temps n'avait pas atteint. La bouche de la jeune femme s'ourla d'un sourire tendre.

 _« Te voilà… »_

Elle sortit du sarcophage et adressa une œillade amoureuse à Bill, qui sentit son cœur fondre.

 _« Et tu as retrouvé mon pied… Quelle charmante attention… »_

Tout guilleret à l'idée de retrouver sa légitime propriétaire, le pied sautillait sur place. La jeune femme s'en saisit d'un geste souple. Avec un craquement écœurant, le pied s'emboîta dans la cheville. Elle fit jouer l'articulation une ou deux fois puis, satisfaite, elle reporta son attention sur Bill. Elle tendit les bras avec grâce.

 _« Viens… Ne sois pas effrayé… »_

Mécaniquement, le jeune homme obéit. Elle lui caressa la joue avec douceur. Ses yeux brillaient comme des diamants noirs. Sa peau hâlée semblait d'or à la lumière des lampes.

 _« Mon amour… »_

Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle. Bill était pétrifié de bonheur. Il céda à la douceur de son étreinte. Il pencha la tête vers elle. Embrasser ces lèvres carmines… Ce devait être le comble de la félicité. Il se pencha encore, irrésistiblement attiré. Et…

Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la main. Bill s'écarta brutalement, étouffant un cri de souffrance et de surprise. Un miaulement rageur résonna dans la pièce.

« _Expulso_ ! »

Dans un grand bang ! la jeune femme fut projetée en arrière dans le sarcophage. Avec un grondement, le couvercle se referma sur elle, étouffant son hurlement de rage. Perdu, Bill cligna des yeux.

« Ça va vieux ? » demanda Gareth.

Bill porta une main à son front. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête pleine de coton. Assis par terre, le chat-Inferi le regardait avec réprobation.

« Ta sale bête m'a mordu, grimaça-t-il.

\- Ma sale bête, comme tu dis, t'a probablement sauvé la vie, répliqua Gareth, vexé. C'est elle qui t'a retrouvé. La prochaine fois que l'envie te prend d'aller flirter avec une momie qui veut te bouffer, je te prierai de m'avertir, quand même. Est-ce que tu as seulement vu ses dents ? »

Le couvercle du sarcophage vibra. Bill se surprit à frémir. La momie-vampire-aguicheuse, c'était une première. Gareth marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à : « Y serait temps que tu te trouves une fille… », avant de lui attraper le bras et de l'entraîner à sa suite. Le chat trottina derrière eux.

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce aux quatre couloirs. Gareth pointa l'un des murs du doigt.

« Tu vois, là ? C'est une sorte de plan. On n'est plus très loin, normalement. »

Bill étudia la chose quelques minutes. Gareth avait raison. C'était un plan. Et d'après ce plan, ils se rapprochaient sensiblement de leur objectif. Première bonne nouvelle. Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir, suivis par le chat qui avançait d'un pas hautain et confiant.

« Normalement, la salle du trésor devrait être… » commença Gareth.

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce aux murs nus.

« Là ? » proposa Bill non sans ironie.

Gareth lui lança un regard noir. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés. La lumière de sa baguette éclaira le mur du fond et révéla un réseau de gravures si fines qu'on aurait dit une toile d'araignée posée sur la pierre.

« Viens voir ça, » fit Gareth en s'approchant.

Bill regarda d'abord autour de lui. Ils avaient très bien pu se tromper, mais c'était tout de même étrange, à moins que ce ne soit un traquenard. Là, évidemment tout s'expliquerait.

« Je suis sûr que la salle du trésor est de l'autre côté, marmonna Gareth en tâchant de décrypter ce qu'il voyait sur le mur.

\- OK. Donc on fait quoi ? On le fait exploser ? On perce un trou ?

\- Quelle subtilité… » grogna Gareth.

Bill haussa les épaules. A défaut d'être subtil, son plan avait le mérite d'être efficace. Lui ne comptait pas s'éterniser dans ce tombeau. Il observa son coéquipier promener sa baguette sur toute la largeur du mur. Bill vérifia une nouvelle fois les alentours.

« Ahah ! » s'écria triomphalement Gareth après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion.

Bill se tourna vers lui. Le chat-Inferi eut un petit miaulement que Bill sentit un tantinet inquiet. Sans tenir compte de l'angoisse de son nouvel ami, Gareth tapota différents endroits du mur du bout de sa baguette, comme s'il essayait d'ouvrir l'arcade du Chemin de Traverse depuis l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur.

Sauf que cette fois, aucune arcade ne s'ouvrit. Il y eut plutôt une espèce de grondement. Une énorme porte s'ouvrit à la droite de Bill. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment censé faire ça ? Gareth observa ce qu'il avait déclenché, perplexe.

« J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé… »

C'est alors que Bill vit un regard luisant de malveillance s'allumer dans les ténèbres.

« Et si tu t'es trompé, il est en censé se passer quoi ? demanda Bill, tendu.

\- Une attaque de momies vengeresses, je suppose. C'est toujours une attaque de momies vengeresses. »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

« Oh merde… » murmura Gareth.

Bill serra les dents. Décidément, il aurait mieux valu faire exploser ce foutu mur, plutôt que d'essayer de jouer au plus malin. Un mugissement mauvais résonna. Presque aussitôt, une masse énorme déboula dans la pièce. Un taureau momifié plus grand que lui. Ses bandelettes à moitié déchirées étaient couvertes d'un liquide sombre. Bill préféra faire semblant d'ignorer ce que cela pouvait être. Surtout que l'animal avec l'air plutôt furieux, à en croire la fumée qu'il crachait par les nasaux. Quelque chose lui disait que celui-là, ce n'était pas un herbivore.

Le taureau dérapa sur le sol poudreux. Son regard rouge, avide de sang, se tourna d'abord vers Gareth, ensuite vers lui. Bill se tendit. Un sabot crissa sur le sol avec un bruit à vous faire grincer des dents. Bill leva sa baguette, prêt à bondir.

Deux secondes après, le taureau le chargeait, cornes en avant. Un sort rouge jaillit de sa baguette. Il atteignit le taureau et rebondit aussitôt. Un morceau de mur explosa quelque part au-dessus de lui. Bill sauta sur le côté, de la poussière plein les yeux. Nom d'une gargouille, si les maléfices n'avaient pas prise sur ce monstre, ils allaient ressortir de cette pyramide les pieds en avant.

Un rayon fulgurant traversa la pièce. Avec un mugissement mauvais, le taureau tordit son énorme masse et fit volte-face. Bill souffla. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Gareth évita de justesse un coup de cornes qui déchira sa robe de sorcier. Bill jeta un nouveau sort. Il rebondit de nouveau sur l'armure de lin du taureau, sans le blesser. Un autre pan de mur explosa. La bête tourna de nouveau ses petits yeux vicieux vers lui.

Désenvouter une momie, c'était faisable. Bill l'avait fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il faisait ce métier. Mais l'opération nécessitait un minimum de coopération de la part des deux partis. Et encorner son adversaire n'était pas exactement ce qu'il appelait faire preuve de coopération. Il fallait l'immobiliser. Résolu, Bill affronta le monstre du regard.

A ce moment, une boule de poils miaulante et gesticulante bondit sur le garrot du taureau. Le chat-Inferi se cala entre les deux cornes du monstre et le larda de méchants coups de griffes.

« Gareth ! _Incarcerem_ ! » hurla Bill par-dessus les mugissements rageurs du taureau.

Une longue corde s'échappant de sa baguette en sifflant comme un long serpent. Elle s'enroula étroitement autour des pattes puissantes du monstre, le faisant chanceler. Gareth dut comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire malgré tout puisque que quelques secondes après lui, une autre corde vint s'ajouter à la sienne. La créature beugla de fureur mais déséquilibrée, elle s'effondra avec un bruit mat en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Le chat rejoignit le sol d'un bond souple. Avec un miaulement vindicatif, il lacéra le mufle du taureau d'un dernier coup de griffes et s'en retourna en trottinant vers Gareth, la tête fièrement redressée.

Bill leva les yeux au plafond et entreprit de lever l'envoûtement sur la momie, tandis que Gareth reprenait son inspection du mur. Quelques minutes et plusieurs incantations à rallonge plus tard, le taureau cessa de mugir et retomba, inerte, aussi mort qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Epuisé, Bill rejoignit Gareth.

« Je te préviens, si la prochaine fois il y a une horde de babouins momifiés qui tombe du plafond en hurlant, je t'étripe, » menaça-t-il.

Gareth marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Bill se sentait trop crevé pour essayer de comprendre. Il avait soif, il avait chaud et il avait mal à la tête. Gareth passa un long moment à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il avait mal fait la première fois. Finalement, il jeta un regard à Bill et tapota de nouveau le mur du bout de sa baguette. Sur le coup, rien ne se passa. Bill jeta un regard interrogateur à Gareth qui fixait le mur d'un regard brûlant, comme s'il voulait l'ouvrir par la seule force de sa volonté.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une porte lumineuse se découpa dans le mur et les pierres disparurent. Gareth tourna la tête vers Bill d'un air satisfait. Le chat traversa tranquillement la porte. Bill haussa les épaules et fit signe à Gareth d'y aller devant. Puis il traversa à son tour. Un éclair blanc éblouissant, une brève sensation de chaleur et tout redevint noir. Il entendit Gareth marmonner « _Lux_ » et les ténèbres se dissipèrent quelque peu.

Et tout ne fut plus que scintillement d'objets précieux, dorés à l'or fin, incrustés de joyaux sans prix. La salle du trésor. Enfin. Bill ajouta la lumière de sa baguette à celle de Gareth. La pièce était immense. Et il y avait de l'or absolument partout. Décidément, les gobelins savaient où chercher. Ils allaient être ravis. Enfin autant qu'un gobelin puisse l'être.

« Merveilleux ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de visiteurs. »

Bill sursauta. Il fouilla la pièce du regard. finalement, son regard se posa sur un énorme sarcophage incrusté de pierres précieuses. Un bras momifié s'éleva, suivit d'un buste. Une tête couverte d'un masque d'or et de lapis-lazuli se tourna vers eux. Un silence songeur s'installa. Finalement, la momie parvint à s'extraire tout à fait du sarcophage. Il se dirigea vers eux, renversant une pile de vaisselle précieuse sur son passage.

« Oh… Vous n'êtes pas mes prêtres, à ce que je vois, remarqua la momie pharaonique. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? »

Bill et Gareth échangèrent un regard égaré. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, maintenant ?

« Eh bien… Quelques siècles, je crois, répondit Bill.

\- Ah… Alors, j'imagine que vous êtes là pour me prendre mes trésors, » en conclut un peu tristement la momie.

Le chat-Inferi miaula et vint se frotter contre les mollets emmaillotés de la momie.

« Oh… bonjour Nefer. »

Nouveau miaulement affectueux. Les deux briseurs de sort ne savaient trop comment réagir à ce développement pour le moins inattendu.

« Alors, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? reprit la momie. Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas me vandaliser ? »

Bill secoua la tête, tandis que Gareth toussotait, gêné.

« Pas du tout, fit Bill. En réalité…

\- Je le savais… »

La momie soupira et se pencha pour caresser la tête du chat. Gareth toussa un peu plus fort.

« Ecoutez, nous ne voulons pas vous faire du mal du tout, expliqua-t-il d'un air embarrassé. C'est vrai, nos employeurs nous ont envoyé pour sécuriser la récupération de votre trésor. Mais… euh… en fait, vous êtes une momie. Vous n'en avez pas l'usage. Alors… le mieux serait sans doute que vous nous laissiez faire. Et puis… euh… nous vous laisserons tranquille, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Un silence pensif suivit ses paroles. Bill avait clairement l'impression d'être au plein cœur d'une négociation diplomatique.

« Très bien. Vous avez raison, de toute façon, lâcha la momie au bout d'un moment. Mais j'ai une condition.

\- Laquelle ? s'impatienta Bill.

\- Eh bien, je veux sortir d'ici. Ça fait trop longtemps que je moisis dans mon sarcophage. J'ai besoin de m'aérer les bandelettes. »

Silence perplexe.

« Mais… Vous ne pouviez pas sortir par vous-même ? » demanda Gareth.

La momie haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

« La porte ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur. »

Effectivement, ça pouvait poser quelques problèmes. Bill et Gareth échangèrent un nouveau regard.

« Moi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, admit Bill. Mais attendez qu'on ait fini ici, vous voulez bien ? »

.

Sitôt sorti du Ministère, Bill se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse pour déposer son dossier à Gringotts. Une fois son travail à la banque terminé, il transplana vers le Terrier. C'était un bel après-midi de juin. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu, couvant la végétation verdoyante de la campagne anglaise de ses rayons bienveillants. Une odeur d'herbe coupée flottait dans l'air quand il poussa la petite barrière bancale qui entourait le jardin. La vieille maison boiteuse de son enfance se dressait au bout du chemin tortueux.

Cette mission avait été éprouvante, mais au final… tout le monde était content. Les gobelins avaient leur trésor, la momie – Ahmose, comme il l'avait appris un peu plus tard – avait décidé de parcourir le monde et de rattraper le temps perdu dans sa pyramide, Gareth avait décidé d'adopter et de ramener en Angleterre le chat Nefer et lui, bien… lui, il rentrait à la maison.

Il remonta la petite allée d'un pas flâneur. Au passage, il dégomma un gnome pris d'une subite envie de planter ses petites dents pointues dans son mollet. Il s'arrêta une seconde devant la porte de la cuisine. Il y avait un nouvel arbre à Pipaillon. En revanche, la vieille paire de bottes en caoutchouc était toujours là. Il poussa la porte.

« Je suis revenu ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Sa voix résonna dans toute la maison. Il posa son sac sur la table. Des pas descendirent l'escalier et sa mère entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

« Bill, mon chéri ! »

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Pourtant, Bill sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire, dans son regard…

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? Oh la la, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait manger là-bas ? Tu es maigre comme un clou. »

Elle n'avait pas encore bondi sur sa baguette magique pour lui couper les cheveux ou lui retirer sa boucle d'oreille. C'était vraiment bizarre.

« Maman… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Non, mon chéri. C'est juste que… »

Molly s'interrompit brusquement. Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Maman ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Les yeux fixés sur lui, le visage grave, elle déclara :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. »

\- FIN -


End file.
